First Time It Up
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Rocky and Logan finally make love. Short Rogan One-shot. (RATED M FOR SEXUAL SCENES)


_**Here's my first Rogan fanfic. A short one-shot! (A/N: Rocky and Logan are 18 in this fic!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up or it's characters. It belongs to Disney!**_

_**(A/N: WARNING: If you don't like to read smut, I suggest you read NO further!)**_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Rocky Blue looked into Logan Hunter's eyes. The two teens were sprawled on her bed, facing each other. At that moment, Logan swiftly moved closer to the chocolate-brown haired girl and pressed his lips to hers. Rocky responded with ease. At the same time she could smell the scent of shampoo in his dark hair. Snuggling even closer to him, she managed to deepen the kiss even more, using her tongue. Logan soon pulled away and began lifting her shirt up. Rather than hesitate, Rocky moved her hands to his jeans and undid the buttons.

Logan noticed this as soon as he'd got her shirt off. "Eager, are we?"

Rocky blushed a bright red at this question. "Are you?"

Logan gave her a smirk. "What do you think?" He kissed her again, trailing down to her neck.

Rocky felt shivers go up her spine. She had never experienced anything so good before. She then tugged at Logan's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. She immediately noticed a big bulge in his pants. "Wow...you-" She abruptly stopped speaking when Logan looked at her. He then saw where she was looking.

"Bet you can't wait to see, right?" Logan asked.

Again, Rocky blushed and slowly nodded. Logan moved closer to her and tongue-kissed her. Soon the couple were making out. Logan removed Rocky's skirt while Rocky removed Logan's shirt. Once the two pieces of clothes were tossed on the floor, the two teens stared at each for a minute.

"Rocky?" Logan spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Rocky asked.

"I can't think of any other girl I'd rather do this with..." Was Logan's answer.

Rocky smiled sweetly. "Aww, I feel the same way."

Logan smiled back at her. "I'm so glad you do." He moved closer to her and pulled down her bra straps while Rocky undid the back with her hands. The purple coloured bra slipped off revealing her perky breasts.

Logan's eyes immediately darted to them. "Zam!"

"You like what you see?" Rocky asked him, with a seductive smile.

"You are so beautiful Rocky Blue." Logan complimented.

"And you are so handsome Logan Hunter." Rocky complimented back.

They threw their arms around each other and shared a passionate kiss. Logan moved his hands to Rocky's panties, as Rocky did with his boxers. A few seconds later both pairs of underwear were tossed forgotten on the floor with the bra of their clothes. Logan then began kissing Rocky's neck, trailing down to her cleavage. He then cupped one of her breasts and sucked on her nipple while rubbing the other one.

"Ohhhhh!" Rocky moaned out in great pleasure. She threaded her fingers through his hair. "Logan..."

Logan then moved on to the other nipple, licking it. Rocky moaned out even more. "Y-yes...ahh."

Then Logan climbed on top of her and looked into her chocolate-brown eyes. Rocky looked into his eyes and then wrapped her legs around his waist. Seconds later, Logan pushed in his hardened member. This made Rocky scream out in pleasure so loud that it echoed throughout the bedroom, but at the same time she felt a slight bit of pain and screwed up her face a little. Logan stopped for a minute. "I'm sorry Rocky, I didn't know that it would hurt you!"

"N-no it's OK Logan, please keep going!" Rocky reassured him.

Logan nodded and resumed thrusting. Luckily it wasn't long before the pain Rocky felt before turned into nothing but pleasure. "Oh...yes...f- faster!"

"Ngh...you are so tight!" Logan grunted. He quickened his speed and grabbed Rocky's hips.

The couple made love in their current position for 5 minutes until they turned over so that Logan was now lying on the bed. Rocky positioned herself and slowly let herself down, getting his man-hood completly inside her. "Mmmmm...yes..." She moaned out, moving faster. "...this feels so good..."

Logan also moaned and moved his hands to her breasts, firmly squeezing them. "It feels great inside you Rocky..."

After another 5 minutes, Rocky was now on all fours and Logan positioned himself behind her and rammed his member inside. "OH GOD YES!" Rocky half-shouted in ecstacy. "OHHH FASTER LOGAN, I NEED IT!"

Logan obeyed his girlfriend's wishes and pounded into her faster than ever. "AHH ROCKY I'M ABOUT TO..." He was almost at his climax, as was Rocky.

"Ohh Logan, so am I!" Rocky moaned.

Eventually they came at the same time. Logan panted heavily and leaned on Rocky's shoulder. Rocky turned her head slightly to face him. "I love you Logan."

Logan gave her a smile. "I love you too, Raquel."

They both chuckled and shared another kiss.

* * *

**_What do you think? Was it good? OK? Bad? Read and Review!_**


End file.
